


Above All This I Wish You Love

by Rhang



Series: The Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky tries so hard not to murder his client so hard, Enemies to Lovers, General messiness on Sam's part, M/M, Misty deserves a round of applause she works so hard, Rating is because of later chapters, Sam is an esteemed actor with a messy personal life, Slow Burn, Steve looking out for both of his friends, This was so much fun to write honestly, he's kind of a brat, the bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam is an actor receiving threats from a crazed fan. So naturally he needs a bodyguard and Bucky’s been recommended for the job. Unfortunately for him Sam is determined to make this white man's job a living nightmare and Sam almost succeeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a SamBucky The Bodyguard AU! This was A LOT of fun to write. You’re in for a treat. :D
> 
> Title comes from the song ["I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Huston](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdU).
> 
> Shoutout to MoonIsNeverAlone for the idea! (I promise you she messages me on Tumblr giving me things to write for this ship and that’s how I’ve been able to crank them out. So the thanks goes to her for being my idea pusher :D)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Throwing the folder of new information down on the table Steve looked Misty in the eye.

“What the hell are we going to do about this Misty?” Steve asked, the information from the local police department was concerning and pointing to signs that they could have a violent stalker on their hands.

“ _We_ are going to do nothing. I will handle this,” Misty said sitting forward at the conference table reading her copies of the new information.

“Misty we don’t want Sam hurt or worse,” Steve pressed, concerned now and second guessing his decision to take the job offer overseas to work for an engineering firm that would put him closer to his aging parents that really needed him now that they’re were up in age.

“I’m well aware Steve,” she glancing up at him.

“This stalker is getting more aggressive. We have to step up his security detail!” Steve said raising his voice.

Misty stared Steve in the eye for a long moment to make sure he was done raising his voice at her then sighed when she saw the genuine worry in Steve’s eyes. “Take a breath Steve. I understand that you’re worried since you’re leaving. I’m worried about this too. I’m one of the last people that want something to happen to Sam. But with you leaving and the press tour for the new movie beginning, when will I have time to find a bodyguard with your level of skill and commitment?” Misty inquired.

Steve thought about her argument and started pacing gently in small circles; hand on his hip as he thought about his contacts and everyone he knew in the business without current assignments or commitments.

“What if I had a recommendation?” Steve asked looking at her when he stopped in his tracks.

“A recommendation from you would send them right to the top of the list since you know exactly what the job entails and you know Sam better than anyone,” Misty explained considering it.

Steve thought about Sam’s personality and who he had in mind. “I’ve got a name for you. I would just have to talk with them first,” Steve said.

“Sure. Just give me a call once you do and I’ll handle the rest,” Misty said as the door to the conference room opened.

“Hey! Hey! I made it!” Sam said strolling over to where Misty and Steve were talking at the other end of the large conference room.

“Sam,” Misty said exasperated. “I called you three hours ago and told you to be here in an hour just so you could be here on time. How are you still an hour late?”

“I had an important phone call with a reporter,” Sam argued.

“Sam, you’re apartment is literally down the street from my office for a reason, don’t give me that,” Misty said rubbing her temples.

“I love you Misty,” Sam said standing by the table and only glancing at Steve briefly without acknowledging him.

“It’s too early for this,” Misty said already exhausted just talking to Sam. She gathered her paperwork and got up. “Steve give me a call when you’ve got that candidate of yours on board.”

“Will do Misty. Have a good day,” Steve said placing his hands in his suit pockets.

She looked at Sam and sighed. “I’ll try,” she said getting up.

“Where you going?” Sam asked her.

“This meeting is already over. I’m about to go finalize the interviews on the latter end of your press tour,” Misty said heading out of the conference room. “I’ll call you with any details Sam,” she said before stopping to turn around and add, “and you better pick up if I call. Do not put Marcus on the phone!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said waving her off.

Misty continued out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Steve glanced at Sam and could feel the wall that had formed between them since Steve broke the news that he was taking another job and overseas no less. He and Sam had been best friends since high school. Sam had always been into theater and acting was his dream. So when Sam landed his first movie, Steve was right there encouraging him the whole way. Neither of them were quite sure how Steve became Sam’s bodyguard at first, but it quickly became a full decade of Steve being the head of Sam’s security detail as time flew by them. They’d seen each other at their lowest and now, for the first time in fifteen years they were headed down different paths without each other. Steve could understand the separation anxiety Sam must be feeling but Steve didn’t want to lose his best friend just because he was making a career change.

“Sam, I need you to take this seriously. Your safety is no joking matter,” Steve pressed looking at his best friend. He couldn’t look into Sam’s eyes past the dark sunglasses Sam had on.

“If it’s so serious why are you leaving? Kind of unprofessional don’t you think?” Sam said not seeing the point of Steve continuing to care.

“I’m not going to get into this again with you. You know my reasons for taking the job.” Steve bit his tongue at mentioning that he’d given Sam ten years of his life and loyalty. That now he needed to be there for his parents and spend what time he could with them before they passed. “I’m going to go speak with a colleague of mine today about being my replacement. I’m going to get you the best there is in the business.”

Sam understood why Steve was leaving. If his Dad were still alive he’d probably do the same thing. “Best there is? I’ll be the judge of that,” Sam said smirking. “Remember, my place, 8pm ‘til whenever, we’re throwing you a proper party as a send off.”

“Sam no,” Steve said sternly.

“Yes! Because after 7pm today you’ll no longer be employed by me so you’ll be free to get white boy wasted like I know you can,” Sam said smiling brightly. “We went to college together remember.”

Steve shook his head and walked over to clap Sam on the shoulder. Sam took his sunglasses off and looked Steve in the eye. Steve felt emotions prickle his throat. He fought off tears and gave Sam a tight hug.

Sam sighed softly and hugged Steve back. “I’m going to miss you man,” Sam said softly, “but I’m proud of you.”

Steve blinked his eyes shut on imminent tears and held Sam a little tighter. “I’m going to miss you too Sam,” Steve breathed. “I’m going to miss you too.”

-

-

-

Steve pulled up outside of the residence Bucky texted him. He got out and looked around before buttoning the front of his suit jacket and heading to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. Steve stood on the front steps and heard several dogs barking in the distance. Steve looked around and rang the doorbell again and banged on the screen door, “BUCK! Open up it’s me!”

The front door opened quickly. Steve stood unmoved as a gun was pointed at him from the other side of the mesh of the screen door.

“What the fuck Stevie?! Don’t bang on my door like that,” Bucky said flipping the safety back on his gun before he lowered it and unlocked the screen door.

“Who did you think I was?” Steve asked opening the screen door. "I told you I was coming over."

“Got in a fight at the bar up the street earlier this week and won. Can’t be too sure you know,” Bucky said looking at Steve.

Steve looked at the face of his childhood friend and smiled at the familiar smile on the other’s face. Now aged like his own the face of the boy he knew growing up was now overgrown with a beard and framed by long greasy hair. Not to mention the holey T-shirt and dirty jeans. He’d seen Bucky take better care of himself but this is how he usually got between jobs.

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug and Bucky hugged him back. When they parted Bucky offered him a drink.

“Nah, Buck, I’m good. I just came to talk to you about a job,” Steve said undoing his suit jacket to have a seat on the couch in the living room.

Bucky came back from the kitchen with a beer and sat down heavy in the recliner across from Steve.

“A job? You fuckin’ with me?” Bucky asked.

“Was I fucking with you about the Paris job?” Steve asked flippantly.

“No, no you were not,” Bucky said resting back in his seat remembering the job from three years ago. “So what’s the new one?”

“The actor Samuel T. Wilson needs a bodyguard,” Steve said uprightly.

“Samuel T-- isn’t that the guy you guard?” Bucky asked confused.

“Yes but I’m leaving. I’m taking a job overseas,” Steve said softly.

“What? Can’t stand him anymore?” Bucky asked taking a swig of his beer.

Steve chuckled. “Uh, nah. I’m moving overseas to take care of my parents, Buck,” Steve said finally knowing Bucky would understand what Steve meant by just saying that.

Bucky’s expression changed and he sat forward. “Everything alright?” Bucky was a bit worried to hear Steve’s answer.

“Yeah, they’re okay. I just feel like if I don’t go spend time with them now, I may not be there if something happens ya know?”

“Yeah, I totally get it,” Bucky agreed. “Give them my love.”

“I will. I will,” Steve said sighing. “So what about it? Want my job?”

“What’s this guy like?”

“Sam?” Steve said smiling and shaking his head. “I won’t lie; he can be a handful at times. He’s a free spirit let’s put it that way.”

“Does he know why he needs protection?” Bucky asked not interested in having to convince someone that they needed to care about their own lives.

“He knows there’s a threat. But we’ve recently obtained information that says the stalker could become violent,” Steve said sitting forward and worrying his hands. “He’s my other best friend Buck and you have no idea how upset I am that this threat would pop up the moment I have to step away from this position. You’re the only person I trust beside myself to keep Sam safe.”

Bucky considered Steve’s pitch and thought about whether or not the taking the job would cause him any unnecessary headache. “This job have room and board?”

“Yes, you’d have to stay at the apartment with him. This is a 24 hour security post,” Steve explained.

Bucky nodded and sighed. “Fine I’ll do it,” Bucky said resolved to it. He sipped down the rest of his beer and looked at Steve.

“You serious?” Steve asked still amazed.

“Yeah, Stevie. I’ll keep your best friend safe and alive, if he means that much to you. God knows you’ve done much more for me man,” Bucky said smiling.

Steve nodded and smiled, feeling better than he had in weeks about leaving Sam’s side. Sam would be well looked after in his absence and that’s all Steve could ask for.  

“You might want to get a haircut and shave the beard,” Steve suggested grabbing his cell to give Misty a call.

“Yeah, not going to happen,” Bucky said getting up to get another beer from the fridge.

-

-

-

Bucky stood behind the camera beside Misty in the shadows as they watched Sam give an interview about his new movie set to premiere in four months. Bucky rolled his shoulders not used to wearing suits anymore then rubbed his chin. He ended up cutting his beard back to a light scruff. He left it completely aware no one would take him seriously as security with a bare face. He looked too young without his beard. He also washed and trimmed his hair a bit so it would fall neatly on his shoulders when down.

He watched Sam answer question after question about his character’s motivations and a few “what-if” scenarios that made everyone on set chuckle and smile. He could see why Sam was such a beloved actor; the man had charisma and charm for days. Not to mention his smile was drop dead stunning and the gap in his teeth was so endearing. Bucky stopped his thought process dead in its tracks and refocused his mind on seeing Sam as the client needing his services.

Before he knew it the interview was done and Misty was moving toward Sam and to his side. Sam smiled at her and nodded following her. Bucky straightened his stance and prepared himself to meet Samuel T. Wilson.

“Sam, I’d like to introduce you to James Barnes, he’ll be your new bodyguard,” Misty said smiling at Bucky.

Bucky offered his hand for Sam to shake and met Sam’s eyes. Bucky could see Sam’s smile fall a bit looking at him.

“Hey,” Sam said shaking Bucky’s hand. “So you’re the guy Steve recommended.”

“Correct,” Bucky replied.

“We are happy to have you on board with us Mr. Barnes,” Misty said softly before stepping away to speak to someone.

Sam eyed Bucky up and down and huffed. “Speak for yourself Misty,” Sam said under his breath. Bucky wasn’t sure if Sam meant for him to hear that but he did. Bucky wasn’t the type to not answer back.

“My job is to keep you alive. Nothing says you have to like me,” Bucky said coolly looking at Sam.

Sam looked at Bucky and raised a single eyebrow. “You sure about that?” Sam asked flippantly before he turned away from Bucky ready to leave. Sam got his cell from his cousin Marcus and started walking off the set.

Bucky sighed loudly to himself and shook his head. This job was shaping up to be a bitch and a half, Bucky thought before following Misty and everyone else that were following Sam’s lead out of the building.

-

-

-

After attending dinner, Bucky swept the apartment before allowing everyone to enter and took note of certain things that he would have to fix or adjust later on. When everyone came into the penthouse apartment, Sam was the loudest protestor.

“I don’t care Misty! I’ve been up since 4am, I just want to get some sleep and not have people in my face. So yeah a few extra minutes between me and my bed are going to piss me off!” Sam said throwing a hard look at Bucky. “Look I’m safe here at home. I’m not sure what Steve told you about the threat or whatever but it’s out _there_ not in _here_ ,” Sam said irritated and bored of Bucky’s presence before heading off to his bedroom to lay down and relax.

Bucky watched Sam walk off and looked at Misty.

“I could tell you he’s had a hard day but it’s probably the fact that you being here means Steve’s really resigned. It’s an adjustment. Plus the studio executives are literal demons and they’re pulling him in every direction,” Misty explained, “so don’t take it personal.”

Bucky nodded slightly and sighed, “Got it.”

“I’ll show you to your room before I head out. Follow me,” Misty said walking in the opposite direction Sam went.

“Who do I speak to about upgrading the security of this penthouse?” Bucky asked as they walked.

“I would tell you Steve. He handled all of those details. But if there’s anything you feel could be improved just have it done and give me the bill,” Misty explained. She smirked and looked at Bucky. “Something wrong with Steve’s security system?”

“No, it’s locked tight,” Bucky said easily looking around as Misty stopped in front of a door.

“Then what’s the issue?”

“Steve’s not me,” Bucky said smoothly as he opened the door. “Thanks for showing me to my room.”

“No problem Mr. Barnes and good luck,” Misty said with a sly smile as she walked off.

Bucky shut the door behind him and looked around the room. His bags were placed neatly on the bed waiting for him. The bed was a king and the room was mostly bare expect for a TV, dresser, a closet and a bathroom off to the right of the bed as you walked into the room. Bucky started unpacking his bags and decided to take a shower before he went back over the upgrades he wanted implemented on the penthouse.

-

-

-

Bucky sat at the edge of his bed, in his boxers, about to lay down and get some sleep when his cell phone went off. He looked at the phone suspiciously then smiled when he saw who was calling.

“Hey punk. You made it?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I made it,” Steve said with a smile in his words. “It’s nice to be back with my parents.”

“I bet man, I bet,” Bucky said staring at the wall in front of him remembering what Steve’s parents were like while they were growing up. They were caring, loving parents that treated Bucky as one of their own. He felt affection for both of them as if they were his own parents.

“How was your first day?” Steve asked.

Bucky groaned into the phone and cursed.

Steve laughed. “It couldn’t be that bad Buck, come on,” Steve reasoned.

“Stevie, how you did this for ten years I don’t know. This guy is a fuckin’ diva and he’s driving me nuts,” Bucky complained rubbing his hand against his face.

“Oh Buck, cut him some slack. Sam is being defensive because he’s still upset at me for leaving,” Steve explained with a hint of sadness in his tone. “It’s separation anxiety. Ten years by someone’s side will do that to you. I’m feeling it too actually. Keep expecting to hear Sam laughing in the other room.”

Bucky stayed quiet while Steve talked and wondered about something that had always been at the back of his mind over the years. “Yeah, Stevie…were you and Sam, like together at all? Like dating?” Bucky asked.

Steve felt the question land squarely in his chest as he remembered the constant point of tension between him and Sam; the truth that kept them from ever having more with one another. “Ugh, no. I wouldn’t allow the lines to get blurred like that, not with Sam’s life on the line and in my hands,” Steve admits. “I think that’s why Sam’s so upset. I’m no longer his bodyguard and yet I’m still-.”

“Out of reach,” Bucky said finished Steve’s statement.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed saddened.

Bucky let Steve’s admission set in before he added, “I’ll keep him safe Steve.”

“I know you will Buck,” Steve said softly. “Take care. Give me a call anytime.”

“Will do,” Bucky said softly.

“Later Buck.”

“Later Stevie,” Bucky said ending the call. Bucky realized the reality of the situation he’d stepped into and felt a renewed respect for Steve. The man gave the business a higher standard the way he conducted himself. Bucky figured he’d give Sam some slack while he dealt with Steve’s departure.

Bucky moved to lay down and get some sleep. The bed was Memory Foam and kept him comfortable while the coolness of the sheets invited him into a restful sleep. Well….that was before three hours later when old school 90’s music began blasting from the other side of the penthouse. Bucky’s eyes shot open in utter anger before he grit his teeth, grabbed a pillow and tried to cover his ears and fall back to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky, hopefully things start looking up for him. (But don’t count on it lol)
> 
> I'm a diehard Samsteve shipper, in any form, so if the platonic Samsteve feels got a bit heavy here just know the majority of it is in this first chapter. It tapers off from this point forward I promise :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The job just got a little bit harder.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Calling all of it an adjustment would be an understatement if you asked Bucky. From the late night parties at the penthouse to the erratic shopping trips to the running around completing errands Bucky had whiplash by the fourth day trying to keep pace with the actor and his entourage. But by the second week things seemed to be settling down as they had an overseas promotional stop to prepare for.

Bucky woke up to quiet in the penthouse which was odd. Sam was either up listening to music, talking loud while cooking in the kitchen or carrying on business on the phone, again, loudly in the living room. But as Bucky listened closely there was nothing to be heard beyond his bedroom door. He got up and grabbed a shirt to check everything out.

He paced over to the living room and sure enough the curtains were still down and the room was dark. Bucky went to Sam’s room and knocked on the door.

“Sam?” Bucky knocked waiting for a response.

He knocked again then went down the hall when he heard movement in Marcus’ room. Bucky knocked on the door and heard, “Come in.”

Bucky peeked in and saw Marcus sitting on the edge of his bed as if he just woke up.

“Hey. Is Sam in his room?” Bucky asked.

“He should be,” Marcus said gruffly.

Bucky shut the door to Marcus’ room and went back to Sam’s door. He knocked and raised his voice, “ **SAM**!” Bucky said keeping his calm. When Sam didn’t answer the second time Bucky opened the door to find Sam’s bed empty, unmade, but still empty. There was no sign of the actor in his room.

“You have to be fuckin’ kidding me,” Bucky said aloud. “MARCUS!”

Marcus came running into Sam’s room.

“Where did he go?” Bucky asked turning around to look at Sam’s cousin.

“I don’t know. I told you man he was here last night,” Marcus explained.

“Call Misty, tell her we have a problem,” Bucky said walking out of the room to get to a phone and started calling his contacts at the police department to see if there had been any reports made last night.

 

Misty arrived around 10 a.m. worried and pissed off that Sam would do something like this. Bucky, Marcus and Misty sat around making calls to several people hoping there would be some news, any clues to where Sam could be. He’d left his cell phone in his bedroom so locating him, even if he were unconscious somewhere was not an option. As time ticked on their individual worries grew, even if they each refrained from sharing them with each other.

Around 11a.m. the front door to the penthouse opened and Sam walked in humming obnoxiously before he slammed the front door behind him. His clothes completely disheveled and eyes bloodshot.

Misty stood to her feet. “Where the **fuck** have you been Sam!? We are supposed to getting you ready to fly to Paris in a few days!” Misty yelled.

“I went out. So what?” Sam said brushing her off.

“ **So what**!? My nigga I called your mom to let her know you was missin’. The whole family in New Orleans is worried about you, dummy! You callin’ them back I’m done with you for today!” Marcus yelled walking past Sam and out of the penthouse.

“I swear some days you make it SO hard Sam, so hard!” Misty said shaking her head. “But you out didn’t yourself this morning, think about that!” She hit him in the shoulder as she walked past him to walk out of the penthouse.

Bucky sat on the couch with his hands folded trying to calm his nerves while internally thankful he didn’t have to call Steve with terrible news.

“What? You got something to say too?” Sam asked.

Bucky flicked his eyes up to look at Sam and got a whiff of the alcohol coming off the actor.

“Where were you?” Bucky asked wanting to know what was so important that Sam would risk his own safety.

“The movie’s reviews by the early critics are in. They were overwhelmingly good. I went to a club to celebrate,” Sam said leaning against the couch after shrugging.

“It’s a Tuesday,” Bucky said utterly confused at such a decision. Bucky stood to his feet and sighed. “I guess I’ll order in for lunch before your afternoon interview. Since you said fuck breakfast.”

Bucky headed to the kitchen and pulled up the building’s in-house ordering system on the touch screen countertop and started ordering for everyone.

 

When Sam had been able to sober up and wash the night away, he looked at himself in the mirror after his shower and sighed. He knew going out last night was not a good idea but it wasn’t like Barnes was Steve. Sam didn’t feel like he could wake Barnes up and have him accompany him to the occasional club so he could blow off steam.

Sam smirked when he remembered how Steve suggested he go out the first time they snuck out at age 20. They were just young, dumb kids with a famous reputation so the bouncers let them in. They danced the night away that night. Sam shook his head as the memories faded and he sighed missing Steve terribly.

Sam moved to get dress and grabbed an outfit out of his closet, preparing himself to answer the same round of questions from a different media outlet about the movie.

When Sam emerged from his bedroom Barnes was sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

“Where’s Misty and Marcus?” Sam asked walking over to Barnes.

Bucky turned around to look at Sam and appreciated the outfit. The guy cleaned up well after his "walk of shame" look from a few hours ago, Bucky thought.

“Waiting down in the lobby,” Bucky said standing to his feet. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. I am,” Sam said deeply not wanting to explain himself to Barnes.

“Look, I don’t know or care what you have going on but because Steve cares about you I took this job and I’m giving this job some special attention. So if I have to shadow you 24/7 I will and not think twice. But I want to afford you some decency to be an adult and conduct yourself as such. Especially when you have so many fans that would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you just because _you_ didn’t take your own safety seriously,” Bucky said looking Sam in the eye before walking away. He headed out the door to wait for Sam out by the elevator.

Sam felt the statement sober him the rest of the way up. He considered Barnes’ candid expression and felt a bit of respect grow for the man. Maybe Steve knew what he was doing with this recommended replacement, Sam thought as he headed out of his penthouse for the elevator and down to the lobby to coordinate with his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Sam that was a dick move. Not cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing trust and communication begets honesty.

**-A Week Later-**

Sam was still thinking about what Bucky said to him after his night out alone. It was still on his mind even after the wild red carpet they did for a sneak preview event in Paris. Barnes’ statement made Sam consider that maybe he should see if Barnes could be Steve’s true replacement. See if the man had a fun side instead of the cold, snippy side he was always displaying outward in public.

“Sam?” he heard at his dressing room door.

“We ready?” he asked the attendant.

“Yes,” the young woman responded.

“Excellent,” he said clapping his hands together. He was so ready to finish the last interview of the day and head on home.

He sat and answered questions, charmed the interview and did his regular song and dance. When the interview wrapped Sam looked for Misty and saw her behind the camera.

“We good Misty?” Sam asked eyeing Barnes standing close by.

“Yeah. You’re solid. Good job today Sam,” Misty said sending him off.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked Bucky suddenly.

The acknowledgement caught Bucky off guard but then again Sam had been acting differently since Bucky had spoke to him after his random night out where Sam went missing for a few hours.

“Yeah,” Bucky said following at Sam’s side as they headed out to the back lot to get in the car.

In the beating sun he and Sam stood waiting for Marcus to bring the car around for them.

“So I am like…allowed to go out?” Sam asked softly.

Bucky looked over at Sam wondering what the other was even talking about.

“You know, like go out and have fun despite all of this worry over my safety?” Sam said rephrasing his question.

Sam’s question clicked with Bucky and his confused expression softened. Bucky realized he may have been too hard on Sam when he spoke with him. “Yeah, you can go out and have fun,” Bucky said softly trying to understand the situation from Sam’s position, being followed, watched and told what to do most of the hours of his life. It couldn’t be easy and Bucky probably wasn’t making it any easier.

The custom Black Escalade pulled up and Bucky opened the door for Sam to get in. Bucky got in after him and shut the door.

“Where we headed Sam?” Marcus asked from the driver’s seat.

“Let’s grab lunch before we head back to the house Marcus. Whatever is fine with me,” Sam said before putting the partition up so he and Barnes could continue talking privately.

Bucky watched the partition go up then glanced over at Sam sitting beside him. Wondering where this conversation was going,

Sam looked Bucky up and down and Bucky raised an eyebrow. “So if I wanted to go out…have fun, you would have to come with me?” Sam asked.

Bucky gave him a look that read as the obvious answer.

Sam noticed Barnes had his hair pulled back away from his face and admired the sleepy look in his blue eyes and his strong jaw line. While Sam had been busy trying to ignore Barnes’ existence for the first 3 weeks he had been on the job, Sam couldn’t deny Barnes was fucking handsome as far as bodyguards went. For someone that was supposed to blend into the background Sam found that his eye would be drawn to Barnes whenever he was nearby or behind the camera while Sam was in an interview.

Sam licked his lips consciously turning on his charm which he used in his interviews and sat a little closer to Barnes.

“So Mr. Barnes, would you like to join me for dinner and a movie?” Sam asked placing his hand on Bucky’s knee.

Bucky’s attention zeroed in on the hand Sam had placed on his knee then noticed the tone Sam had taken on in his voice. It was one thing to observe that charm of his from a distance during an interview but it was something entirely different to be the object of its focus.

“What do you say huh?” Sam asked again. “We can grab a couple of drinks and hang out, whatever you want.” Sam had a mischievous glint in his eye when he said that last part as if it held a secret invitation that Bucky could easily accept if he wanted to.

“That would violate the terms of my contract as your bodyguard,” Bucky said from the part of his brain that wasn’t already ensnared by Sam’s eyes and the want to kiss his lips.

Sam took his hand back and sat back a bit upset at the rejection. “You’re Steve’s friend that’s for damn sure,” Sam said under his breath. The ride was rather quiet for a few more minutes until Sam smirked to himself and turned to Bucky again.

Bucky looked at Sam wondering what the other would propose to him now. “Since you don’t want to go out on a date with me, I’m going out alone and you’ll just have to accompany me now won’t you?” Sam announced rather pleased with himself.

Bucky laughed softly and shook his head. “You feel pretty accomplished coming up with that huh?” Bucky asked amused by the other.

“Damn right,” Sam said triumphantly as he sat back feeling like he’d bested Barnes. In a way, Sam had.

-

-

-

Their evening out didn’t come for another two weeks because the studio had scheduled a last minute media blitz for Sam and the rest of the movie’s cast so he was booked solid. But the evening after it all ended and Sam was able to re-calibrate himself, he announced to Bucky he was ready for his night out.

Bucky selected a nice button down and some slacks. He packed his concealed firearm, putting it in its holster and went out to the living room to meet Sam. He sat on the couch waiting until Sam emerged from his room in a nice black linen suit and an odd, black bob cut wig.

Bucky burst out laughing. “What the fuck are you wearing?” Bucky cried holding his sides.

“Shut up Barnes!” Sam yelled.

Bucky rolled off the couch and onto the floor still laughing. He’d never seen a funnier sight in his life. “You look like Andre 3000 from the _Hey Ya_ video!”

“Are you done?” Sam asked standing there waiting for Barnes to get his fuckin’ giggles out of his system.

“B-but why the wig man?” Bucky asked wiping the tear from his eye as he got back on the couch.

“I can’t just go out. I have to have disguises. I like to be treated like a normal person when I go out,” Sam said softly.

Bucky swallowed his remaining laughter and understood where Sam was coming from. “I get it. How about we play it cool and cut out dinner and just grab a movie?” Bucky suggested.

Sam smiled catching Barnes use of the word ‘we’ in reference to the night out and nodded. “Sounds good,” Sam said heading to the door.

Bucky smiled and followed Sam.

When they arrived to the movie theater, Bucky bought the tickets while Sam hung back. They walked in together not garnishing more than quick glances from others at the theater. They got comfortable sitting side by side and waited for their movie to start. During the movie, Bucky watched from the corner of his eye at Sam being completely taken by the plot and fully falling into the story. Bucky considered the man’s profession, Sam’s ability to shapeshift and tell the stories of the characters he portrayed and understood how Sam could love watching movies be it his own or any other.

After their movie, Sam insisted he was not ready to go home yet. He asked Barnes to drive them to the beach so they could walk in the sand. When they pulled up near the water, the sky was dark, the atmosphere somber and quiet without the sun and signs of beach goers. Sam pulled the wig off along with his shoes and left them in the car as he got out and went out to the sand.

The cool evening sea breeze wafted over Bucky as he got out and locked the truck. He followed Sam out to the sand and caught up to him after he took his shoes off.

Sam stood staring out at the dark water not moving. Bucky stepped up beside him and took in the peaceful scene.

“I used to dream about being an actor when I was a kid. Back then I just wanted the fame and notoriety. But when I did my first movie I was able to apply all of the lessons and tips I’d learned at my magnet school and in my after school programs. It was then I realized it was the storytelling that I loved most. It was the power to become anyone and tell a story,” Sam explained not looking at Bucky but just talking to fill the quiet between them. “With this threat lately I’ve been wondering if I want it anymore. Do I want to do this if my fame is only going to restrict my ability to really live.” Sam looked over at Bucky, not looking for a response but just to look at the other.

Bucky looked at Sam and sighed. He touched Sam’s shoulder and motioned for them to start walking. Bucky walked on the sand while Sam walked along the water’s edge stepping into the water every so often when the tide brought the water closer.

“You obviously like going out and having a good time. Did you sneak out on Steve too?” Bucky asked as Sam smirked. “Part of me doubts Steve would let that happen.”

“And you would be right. Steve would come with me,” Sam said softly, feeling the water lick at his ankles and toes as he walked.

“How do keep yourself out of the press doing that though? My initial research on you gave no indication that you had a partying side,” Bucky admitted.

“So you looked me up?” Sam asked grinning at Bucky.

“It’s part of procedure. In order to protect someone you have to understand their habits and their movements. All of the news I found on you indicated you were just a regular actor, relatively relaxed personal life, which is part of why I agreed to take the job.”

“Part of the reason? What’s the rest?” Sam asked wanting to know.

“I told you already,” Bucky said simply, "Steve asked me to."

“Steve. Oh yes, Mr. Rogers,” Sam said shoving aside thoughts of sadness that after all this time he and Steve never got the chance to be more to each other. Sam felt stupid for thinking that there’d be a day in the future when Steve would step away from his role as his bodyguard and ask Sam for the relationship they’d ignored and put off for a decade. But it just wasn’t meant to be Sam figured.

“But answer the question, how do you keep your wild night life out of the press?” Bucky pressed smiling.

Sam looked at Bucky and realized he liked the sight of Bucky smiling. “I’m friends with a few editors and paparazzi. Misty makes sure to invite them to a few special parties a year for a scoop in exchange for keeping my nightlife out of the papers. No biggie,” Sam said shrugging it off.

“Same goes for relationships?” Bucky asked. He knew asking the question would be toeing the line but as Sam’s bodyguard he needed to know if Sam was involved with anyone.

Sam stopped and looked at Bucky which stopped Bucky from walking. “If you want to know if I’m single just ask me man,” Sam said shaking his head.

“That’s not what I’m asking. I didn’t see any mention of a relationship since your first movie,” Bucky countered.

Sam eyed the other before he started walking again. “I’ve had a few flings but no one worth my full attention,” Sam explained.

“Okay,” Bucky said appreciating Sam’s honesty with him.

“Okay?” Sam questioned. “Just okay?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Bucky said leaving it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see these two are growing to respect one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get Mature/Explicit in this chapter. You have been notified. 
> 
> If you wish to skip, jump down to the section that reads " **-Days Later-** ". (The section is suggestive but not graphic.) Just know 2 months have passed since the end of Chapter 3 and there's been more development between them.

**-2 Months Later-**

On and off Sam went out and Bucky accompanied him watching over Sam. Even Misty and Marcus noticed the improvement in Sam’s temperament and mood. Sam was less erratic with the random shopping trips and more manageable with his day to day affairs.

Their second evening out saw them at a club with Marcus, Misty and a few of Sam’s close acting friends. Bucky stayed against the wall and out of the way on that outing but Sam made sure to offer him a drink or two despite Bucky refusing them each time. Another time they went to an upscale restaurant, a few other times they went to watch movies. Those were Sam’s favorite outings, sitting in the dark with nothing but the screen to light the room. Seated beside Barnes in the theater where he could just be near him without Barnes pulling away from him.

Sam knew he was literally getting into a carbon copy of the situation that played out with Steve but Sam couldn’t help the crush he’d developed on Barnes. The bodyguard was so quiet and reserved, his demeanor alone called to Sam to get closer and learn more about him, which Sam did in his own way.

Sam had learned Barnes took his coffee black with 3 sugars. Barnes was pretty good at video games, so much so he’d hustled a couple hundred dollars off of Marcus playing 2K and Halo. He was pretty sure Barnes' left arm was a prosthetic. Sam had also noticed the look in Barnes' eyes when they’d sit in the living room alone, be it in the morning or evening, when Barnes would drop his guard while watching Sam and just allow his longing to show openly for a few seconds. The first time Sam had noticed it made Sam’s heart flutter, but every time after that it made longing grow in Sam’s chest for the other man.

On an evening out Sam insisted on going to a bar. Why Bucky agreed to that he wasn’t sure his damn self because he ended up having to help Sam out to the truck and then upstairs to the penthouse. Bucky took a deep breath in the elevator while Sam rested against the wall. Bucky looked over at Sam and didn’t realize how heavy the other guy actually was. Then he hoped he never had to carry Sam while he was unconscious because the thought of carrying Sam’s dead weight made Bucky’s back groan in discontent. When the elevator dinged on their floor, Bucky shouldered Sam again and got him to the front door of the penthouse. Bucky locked up behind them and helped Sam to his bedroom.

“You’re the best Barnes,” Sam said laughing, touching Bucky’s cheek and breathing warm breath against Bucky’s neck. Bucky focused his thoughts on getting Sam to his bedroom quickly before he dropped him.

“Can you stand for a moment?” Bucky asked Sam as he backed away slowly from the other.

“Yeah, I can stand, of course I can stand,” Sam said as Bucky moved to quickly pull the covers of Sam’s bed back for him before helping Sam over to the bed and having him sit down. Bucky knelt down to take Sam’s shoes off and tried to push away the thoughts going through his mind at Sam looking down at him. When he got Sam’s shoes off he felt Sam’s hand against his cheek. Bucky’s eyes shot up quickly and Sam no longer looked as drunk as he had seemed.

Bucky shook his head. "You're not drunk are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Sam said looking into Bucky's eyes. Bucky couldn't even be mad that the actor played the part of a drunk man so well just now. Sam brushed his thumb against Bucky’s bottom lip and sighed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Sam breathed looking into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky stared back feeling temptation rise low in his stomach. He realized how easy it would be to stand up, kiss the other’s lips, press him down into the mattress and spend the night with him in this room. But Bucky remembered his job title and shook off the feelings trying to sway him from being professional.

“Let’s get you in bed,” Bucky said moving Sam’s hand away from his face, resolved to get Sam in bed for the night. Then Bucky would get out of the room as quickly as possible while he was still in his right mind.

As he stood up Sam grabbed a gentle hold of Bucky’s face and breathed against his lips before trailing his hand down over Bucky’s prickly beard then the side of Bucky’s neck to pull him closer. “I can promise I’m worth breaking the rules for,” Sam whispered looking into Bucky’s eyes for a moment.

Bucky felt his chest tighten as he inhaled the scent of the cologne Sam was wearing and felt his resolve weaken. Sam brushed his lips against Bucky’s softly, barely a touch before Bucky surged forward and kissed into Sam’s mouth. Lush, warm and sure enough not a hint of alcohol to taste; Bucky groaned as Sam draped his arms over his shoulders and sighed softly into their kiss.  

When they pulled back from each other to breathe Sam was absolutely sure of what he wanted. He moved his hands down to start undoing Bucky’s shirt and started kissing at the man’s jaw and neck. Once he had Bucky’s shirt undone he pushed the fabric off Bucky’s shoulders and found confirmation that Barnes left arm was indeed a prosthetic. Sam ran his fingers over the arm gently and looked at Bucky who was carefully watching him. Sam moved forward again and kissed Bucky’s lips, enjoying the taste of him, reveling in his new ability to get so close to the bodyguard. Bucky pulled back and stood up. Sam felt the absence of the other’s warmth when he pulled back and felt his heart hang on a razor’s edge.

Sam watched Barnes pull something from behind him and he showed Sam the gun he’d been carrying all along. With that reveal it made the threat that everyone kept talking about become a little more concrete in Sam’s mind. Bucky put the gun down on the night stand and removed his shirt and the gun holster. Sam sat up to remove his shirt before he felt Barnes undoing his pants and pulling them off Sam’s hips and off his legs.

Sam whimpered when he felt Barnes gently run his finger against his tip through the fabric of his briefs. Barnes pulled his briefs down and off to free his legs before moving lower to breathe against his erection.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked looking up into lustful brown eyes.

“Yes,” Sam breathed watching and waiting for Barnes to take him into his mouth.

Bucky maintained eye contact as he took Sam into his mouth. It had been a while since he’d had a male partner in bed but it wasn’t something he would forget. The taste, smell, and feel of a man. He pushed Sam’s shirt up out of the way and splayed his hand flat on Sam’s stomach to keep him still but also to feel all of that gorgeous skin he’d been longing to touch for weeks.

Barnes sucked gently and Sam was immediately lost to the warmth of the man’s mouth. Sam ran his fingers against the man’s cheek and touched the hand Barnes had on his stomach.

“Oh fuck yes,” Sam moaned deeply as he rested his head back against the bed.

Barnes moaned around Sam then pulled off slowly.

“Mmmm,” Barnes said running his lips against the erection in his grasp. Sam bit his lip hard and felt his body yearn for more.

“Please,” Sam said unable to verbalize exactly what he wanted.

“What do you want? Just tell me,” Barnes asked looking up at Sam waiting and willing to give the man whatever he wanted.

When Sam stayed quiet, Bucky figured he’d coax it out of Sam as he gently stroked him in his fist.

“I could continue what I’m doing, suck you off and taste you on my tongue,” he suggested looking into Sam eyes watching desire for him rise there. “I could turn you over and eat you out or fuck you nice and slow. Could even try to touch the back of your throat with my dick; it’s whatever you want darling. Let me know.”

Sam felt his body grow hotter. The man had a filthy mouth and Sam was utterly thankful he’d pursued him.

Sam looked at him as Barnes continued stroking him maddeningly slow. Sam took a breath. “Fuck me,” Sam decided just barely holding on to his sanity.

“You got it,” Bucky said deeply. Sam pointed him to the top draw of the bedside table for the lube and condoms. Bucky had just a fleeting thought about who else Sam had taken to bed. Who else had Sam lured and seduced into these sheets? But Bucky pushed the thoughts away as he turned Sam over on his stomach so Sam could stand on his feet bent over the bed while Bucky opened him up.

Barnes opened him thoroughly; Sam could swear the other was purposely drawing out the process to push Sam to an inch past his sanity before adding the third finger. When he did, Sam was so close to coming he pressed back against Barnes’ fingers trying to get him to touch his spot.

“Nah baby,” Bucky crooned placing a kiss at the base of Sam’s spine before pulling back just a little. “That spot is for my dick alone.”

Sam bit his bottom lip and needed Barnes to shut his mouth before he made Sam come. When Barnes pulled his fingers out, he left Sam waiting for a moment. Sam had tried to calm down but that was just when he finally felt Barnes pressing into him. Sam muffled his groans into the bed as Barnes took his time sliding inside of him.

“The fuck, the fuck, you are so tight sweetheart,” Bucky sighed absolutely agreeing now that Sam was worth breaking the rules for.

Once he’d given Sam some time to adjust, Bucky pulled out slowly, caressing Sam’s side as he did so and leaned down to kiss at the nape of his neck. He thrust and dug deep making Sam feel it everywhere. He kept thrusting, pushing Sam’s cries higher in pitch. Sam shifted back to sit up and leaned back against Barnes wanting to feel the other’s body against his own. Barnes wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer so Sam’s back would meet his chest. Bucky placed a kiss on Sam’s shoulder as Sam rocked back into Bucky’s hips.

Barnes groaned for a moment before he started sucking at Sam’s neck. Thoughts of right and wrong completely dissolved as they took pleasure in each other several times that night, giving themselves wholly to the carnal attraction that drew them so close but proved to be much more than just that to each of them.

-

-

**-Days Later-**

Laying in bed together after a hectic day of meet and greets, Sam relaxed in Bucky’s arms as Bucky felt himself dozing off with Sam so warm against him.

“You know what movie I watched the other day?” Sam said softly. "It’s like one of my favorites."

“Which movie?” Bucky asked.

“ _The Bodyguard_ , you know the one with Whitney Huston,” Sam said turning to look at Bucky beside him.

“I’m familiar with it,” Bucky said deeply. He was rather tired from running errands and following Sam to different locations. The closer they seemed to get to the premiere the more stressful their days seemed to get.

“I wondered if we were something like Whitney Huston and Kevin Costner while I was watching it,” Sam said. “She slept with her bodyguard, I’m sleeping with mine.”

Bucky felt a small smile form on his lips and glanced over at Sam. The idea of them being anything like that movie was hilarious. “I don’t think so,” Bucky said coolly.

“And why not?” Sam pressed.

“For one, Whitney Huston and her character had true talent worth protecting,” Bucky said easily. He however did not see the pillow coming when Sam swung it out from underneath his head and hit Bucky in the face with it.

“I should kick you out of my bed for that shit,” Sam said pissed.

Bucky laughed out loud underneath the pillow before moving it. He looked at Sam and licked his lips. He sat up and pecked kisses against Sam’s full lips and high cheekbones. “I didn’t mean that doll, you know that,” Bucky whispered still kissing gently against Sam’s lips.

“Then why say it?” Sam pouted not really mad at Bucky.

Bucky brought his left hand up to turn Sam’s face out of the way so Bucky could try and suck a deep mark into Sam’s neck. Sam sighed softly and touched Bucky’s arm. “Because I like pissing you off then watching you absolutely melt when I touch you,” Bucky said moving to stare at Sam’s lips.

Sam shook his head and moved to kiss Barnes on the lips before getting up to straddle the other and feeling Barnes’ hands grasp his hips.

-

-

-

**-3 Weeks Later-**

At an industry party the studio was throwing for the cast with the movie coming out at the end of the week, Bucky had expressed instructions from Misty not to let Sam out of his sight. That Sam was not to go anywhere alone. There were too many people at the party and the threat was still very much out there. Bucky stayed close to Sam. Marcus also made sure to keep close and keep an eye on his cousin.

As the night carried on and got a bit later, the drinks were flowing and Sam was throwing them back. Bucky watched his lover carefully and made sure no one else got too close to him. When Sam went for another vodka and cranberry Marcus pulled Sam aside to Bucky thankfulness, and told Sam that he needed to call it quits for the night. That Sam had had enough to drink.

Sam told Marcus he was fine and sipped his drink. Marcus shook his head but kept watching out for Sam.

Another actor walked over to Sam. Sam greeted the man and they started chatting it up. When the man placed his hand on Sam’s leg Bucky felt his fists ball up as he waited for Sam to recoil or push the man’s hand off of him. But it never happened. Sam continued talking to the man for another ten minutes, even leaned closer to whisper in the man’s ear as if he completely forgot Bucky was standing right there behind him while they were seated on the couch in VIP.

The man’s hand traveled higher up on Sam’s thigh and Bucky abandoned his post near Sam to step away. He couldn't stand there and watch that.

“You good man?” Marcus asked Bucky suddenly as he noticed Bucky stepping away.

“Your fuckin’ cousin is at it again,” Bucky said angrily shooting a quick glance to the other man all over Sam.

Marcus looked and sucked his teeth. Marcus usually kept himself out of his cousin’s love life but he wasn’t blind and it wasn’t like Sam and Barnes played it subtle at the penthouse nor were they quiet either. He knew they were together or at least fooling around, so to see Sam allowing another man all over him had to fucking hurt. He looked at Barnes face, the discomfort was palpable.

Marcus headed over and ran interference telling Sam they had to go now. While it wasn’t his business who his cousin slept with, he knew a good thing when he saw it and Sam had found a good thing with Barnes. Marcus could only hope Sam’s wild ass, flirtatious ways hadn’t ruined the budding relationship.

When everyone piled into the black Escalade, Barnes was standoffish from Sam. Sam looked at Barnes unsure why the other was seated so far away from him. He waited til they got upstairs in the penthouse to reach out for Barnes’ hand.

Bucky stopped where he stood as Sam stepped closer to him and kissed against his neck. Bucky shook his head amazed Sam could even get near him like this after what he did at the club. Then again Bucky wasn’t too happy with himself, abandoning his post watching over Sam at the slightest feeling of jealous and possessiveness. There were reasons for not sleeping with your client, everyone in the business swore by it. But Bucky figured it was just one of those lessons you had to either learn firsthand or never at all. Sam would just have to be his.

“How about we take a shower together and get comfortable? I feel like giving you a long, sloppy blowjob,” Sam said breathy as he felt his hand up Bucky’s back.

Bucky took a step back and looked Sam in the eye.

“Look Sam I think it’s best if we go back to how things were before we started sleeping together,” Bucky stated tired and ready to lay down. He didn’t want to see Sam either, not after what he witnessed tonight.

“Where’s this coming from James?”

“I don’t know what you thought this was but your actions tonight in VIP spoke loud and clear. I’m just letting you know I don’t want any part of whatever this is anymore. So it’s best I go back to being your bodyguard and nothing else. I ask that you respect the professional distance from now on,” Bucky said clinically before backing away and heading to his room on the other side of the penthouse.

Sam felt his chest tighten and tears come to his eyes as he stood there wondering how he could mess up what seemed to be his sole source of happiness lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fleeting delights have swift ends, don't you think so Sam?


	5. Chapter 5

**-Later that Week-**

The lead up to the premiere was tense. Sam and Bucky were icing each other. They were not exchanging words in any way. Bucky stayed close by watching over Sam but he avoided Sam’s eyes for the most part.

The evening of the premiere Sam was too busy preparing; having people pick outfits and getting him ready. The car ride to the premiere was dead silent aside from Misty talking and coordinating Sam’s arrival with the show’s coordinators. When the truck pulled up to the start of the carpet where they had to get out Bucky got out and opened the door for Sam and Misty. He shut the door and followed them as they heard the screaming fans yelling and trying to get Sam’s attention.

Sam slipped into character and smiled, started waving at everyone as he walked, stopping periodically to have his picture taken. Bucky and Misty hung back and watched Sam speak briefly to a few reporters before he was ready to head inside. Sam once again marveled at his own ability to fake a smile when he was feeling anything but happiness at the moment.

Misty stepped away from them for a moment leaving Sam and Bucky standing alone together in the lobby of the theater. Sam noticed the black tux Bucky had on and admired how nice the other looked in it with his hair down.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said suddenly.

Bucky froze where he stood but didn’t look at Sam despite wanting to.

“I’m sorry for my behavior that night. I’m sorry I hurt you James,” Sam said softly. The apology hung between them as Misty came back and ushered them into the theater so they could find their seats. Misty sat on Sam’s right while Bucky sat on his left. Just sitting like this beside Sam in a theater brought back memories of their nights out together, just the two of them before things seemed to get so complicated. A simple attraction and flirtation that made those nights out so enjoyable even though they’d never shared a kiss with each other.

When the lights dimmed, the movie started and Bucky was engrossed. He watched for Sam’s performance and how Sam's character commanded the screen whenever he was present. Bucky felt Sam watching him and looked over to see Sam watching him in the dark. He felt Sam’s hand on his knee, asking for an answer to his apology earlier. A simple gesture meant to ask, _Can we start over? Can we give it another try?_

Bucky knew he shouldn’t, that he’d made the right decision ending whatever they had but he couldn’t deny he missed Sam. He missed holding, touching, just being close to the other. Bucky touched Sam’s hand on his knee before he moved to hold Sam’s hand in his own. He saw Sam smirk and hide it giddily behind his other hand as Sam looked back up at the screen. Bucky swallowed a smile and instantly felt better too holding Sam’s hand there in the dark.

By the credits of the movie Sam felt his smiles were genuine again when he glanced over at Bucky. They walked out of the theater and stood in the lobby waiting for the signal that their car was out there waiting.

“The movie was fantastic Sam,” Misty asked happily. “What would you like to do tonight to celebrate?”

Sam smiled to himself and figured they could do whatever but he was personally looking forward to the private celebration he and James would have later that night.

Misty got the call and sent them out to the car. Bucky ushered Sam out and they walked down the carpet with screaming fans on either side. Bucky opened the door for Sam to get in and felt Sam’s hand on his upper arm which brought a little smile to Bucky’s lips. Bucky got in beside Sam and heard the first gunshot before he closed the door. The next shots where muffled by the door slam but Bucky pushed Sam down on the seat and protected his head as multiple gunshots came through the windshield in their direction on the backseat. Bucky heard collective screaming outside of the car then looked to check on Sam.

Sam wasn’t moving and there was blood coming from one of them.

“No, no, NO!” Bucky yelled moving off of Sam to check him for major injury and any bleeding. Bucky heard knocking on the door and saw it was Misty and Marcus. He opened the door.

“What happened? IS SAM OKAY!?” Misty asked frantic.

“Get in! Marcus get us to the hospital **now**!” Bucky yelled. Misty got in the back and sat away from Bucky checking on Sam after she shut the door.

The truck lurched forward and away as Bucky got Sam out of his suit jacket and found he’d been shot in his right shoulder and arm, bleeding profusely. Neither shot had an exit wound. Bucky thought quickly and took off his belt to restrict blood flow to the wounds and used Sam’s jacket to add pressure to each hole.

“Is he-is he going to be okay?” Misty asked tears evident in her voice.

Bucky didn’t answer and looked at Sam unconscious before him and felt his heart struggle to beat in his chest. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t figure out what words to tell her, but he knew the prayers he was sending up: that they’d get Sam to the hospital in time.

 

* * *

After they treated Bucky for minor bullet grazings, got Sam stable enough to pull the bullets out and patch him up, Bucky sat at Sam’s bedside looking at his bulletproof vest, studded with pits. It had caught a majority of the bullets fired into the truck except for the two that made their way into Sam. Bucky sat back in his seat upset at his self and thought of every possible thing he could have done; should have done to keep this from happening. He thought of the touch Sam had given him as Sam got in the car and closed his eyes on tears at the thought that that could have been what distracted him. Distracted him from checking their surroundings, from having his senses focused on a looming threat that chose today to strike.

Bucky threw his vest against the far wall, angry that Sam was unconscious in a hospital because of him. Bucky sat in the quiet of Sam’s room shedding a tear or two by himself.

Sam opened his eyes and felt pain radiating entirely from his right arm. He looked over at his bedside and saw James. Sam started to say something when he heard James sob softly. Sam shook his head a bit and smiled to himself. “You do know I’m going to live right?” Sam asked looking over at the man moping. 

Bucky looked over and wiped his eyes.

“So the man made of stone can cry?” Sam joked. "Absolutely fascinating."

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. Sam would never let this go now that he’d seen him cry.

“I’m crying over you if that counts for anything,” Bucky added.

“It’s only fair. I’ve shed my fair share over you too,” Sam confessed looking into Bucky’s caring blue eyes.

Bucky looked surprised at that admission.

“It’s true,” Sam said using his left hand to reach out for his.

Bucky gave Sam his hand and held it. “Sam, after today....I don’t know if I can continue being your bodyguard,” Bucky said deeply rubbing his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand. “But I don’t know if I trust anyone else to protect you.”

Sam remained quiet. There was something about his words that reminded him of Steve. He’d seen this movie play out once before, Sam thought, he had a feeling he knew how this one would end as well.

“Do whatever you feel is best James,” Sam resigned to say.

The same words he’d given Steve when he announced the job offer overseas. 


	6. Chapter 6

**-Next Week-**

Sam was released from the hospital a week later and was seated on a jet to take him to a medical facility in the Alps where he could rest and get therapy for his arm. The gunman had been apprehended at the scene and confessed to the shooting.

Sam stared out the window thinking of James and their time together. The whispers and playful words exchanged while in bed together. Their evening outings and the wonderful talks they’d share while out shopping. Sam smiled, feeling a little bad about the late night loud music sessions and harebrained errands he made James run in the beginning. Sam never thought he’d say it, but he would miss James as his bodyguard.

Sam glanced over at his new bodyguard and sighed. He’d thought James was a no-nonsense kind of guy in the beginning but the new guy was on an entirely different level. He was an older black man with an eye patch and a serious looking face. Yeah, Sam figured his evenings out with his bodyguard were over. This new guy, Mr. Fury, was certainly not the type to accompany Sam to the occasional late night cocktail bar or for existential walks on the beach at the dead of night.

Sam sighed and remembered that first evening out with James and felt the memory warm him on the inside.

Sam felt the jet engines roar to life and sat back to relax as he rolled his right shoulder which was still bandaged and a bit achy. He got good and comfortable just when he felt something was being thrown into his lap and someone sat down in the seat beside him.

Sam opened his eyes to see James sitting beside him a little ticked and irritated. “Next time remember to grab your shit,” Bucky grumbled. “I almost missed the plane.”   

“Like I would **let** this plane leave without you, shut up,” Sam argued. “Promote someone to your boyfriend or whatever and they start talkin all kind of way at you…sad.” Sam shook his head at James disappointed.

Bucky stared seriously at the other but gave up rather quickly as a smile formed on his lips. He couldn’t help it, Sam made him want to smile all the time now that they were officially together. Sam started to smile back at James as the plane taxied down the runway for takeoff. Sam reached over and laced his fingers with James’.

This would be the start of something chaotically beautiful but ever true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall don't mind that I departed from the iconic ending of stopping the plane and running into the other's arms for a final kiss. But there you have it! The ending! (It's a short one hence why I didn't make yall wait a week for it.)
> 
> If you're like me and you're not ready to let these two go just yet, I've got 2 more fics within this AU.   
>    
> [My Tumblr](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
